


Not Afraid

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical, Character Study, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: The 7-Minute Miracle became a sign of new hope to end a war into a time of peaceBut that doesn't mean the story ends after happily ever afterAngela, Carole, and Tuesday still have to find their place in the world
Relationships: Angela Carpenter & Tao, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough fanfics for this fandom. So I’m here for the time being.

_“It was over._

The 7-Minute Miracle it would later be dubbed ended with a final note, all the musicians huddled together in peace as those sent to shut them down watched them in awe instead.

All of them were together to face a new time of music in peace and prosperity.

Especially, the young three girls in the middle who created it all.

Angela- the abused star child, who had made such an impact on young artists and models alike, easily rising to the top in such a short amount of time, to create a name for her own self.

Carole- the abandoned street rat, hardworking until the end and making her own music from her soul, expressing her feelings for everyone to see and gaining life in return.

Tuesday- the runaway rich girl, who made a name for herself with the help of her friends, wanting to create music of her deepest desires in hope of reaching out to everyone.

These three would go on together to change the way the people of Mars _and_ Earth saw music; as more than just sound.”

* * *

When the video finally stopped recording at 12:07 with the start of a new day, everyone started to break apart from each other and the amazing moment they just created together.

Carole and Tuesday removed themselves from each other’s and Angela’s arms, the duo grinning at Angela who smiled tentatively.

Tuesday’a soft voice reached out to Angela, “I’m glad you were here to join us, it wouldn’t have been complete without you.”

Carole jumped in with Tuesday, “Yeah. It really was great having you, even with... what happened,” Angela true joy in her eyes faltered a bit, until Carole continued,” I hope we can do this again with you sometime.”

Angela responded with a slight nod and a “We’ll see” with a small smile that definitely meant a “yes”.

They looked around the stage to see Flora and Crystal chatting joyously with each other, GGK and Pyotr moving animatedly as Pyotr talked to her, the me crazy old men laughing obnoxiously, Kyle and Katy probably talking about the crazy musicians they have to deal with, and off to the side stood Roddy with Ertegun who was near Gus.

Looking closer, they saw Gus standing in front with the security guards to face the law who had literally kicked down there doors.

Said law was still standing there in astonishment, not quite sure what to do now that it was over, and they walked closer to hear Gus speaking to them, “Now now. What are you going to do? Arrest us all? Every musician in this room?” He challenged.

The team didn’t say anything to reply, as Gus continued, “Is that what you want to do on orders? _Or_ you could listen to the song and let this change happen. Let the musicians be musicians and enjoy the music. Huh? What do you say?”

They still didn’t speak until Ertegun walked up besides Gus, “You don’t need to ask who I am, but who are you? Those doors were very expensive, you know.”

One of them stepped forward from the rest, presumably the one in charge of this operation, flashing a badge in front of their faces while loudly saying, “On orders of Candidate Valerie’s proposal, we are to disassemble any vulgar or compromising pieces until election is over.”

Tuesday stepped slightly more behind Carole and Angela at these words, uttering a small “She did that?” in disbelief under her breath.

Gus didn’t look so impressed though, “Did she now? Well, as far as concerned, the election is over and we haven’t violated anything. Nothing ‘vulgar’ was made, just stating an opinion. Is that illegal now too?” He spread his arms out as if gesturing that it was over and nothing had happened yet.

”We have our orders by the candidate’s companion. So we have to ask you to come with us.” The leader explained, as Kyle stood in the back questioning what orders the “companion” had given them.

”To take us in?” Ertegun inquired, confused.

”For standard questioning. If you refuse, we’ll have to take precautionary methods.”

Gus crosses his arms at them and turned his nose up, “I don’t believe that’s going to happen.”

The leader seemed to have regained his tongue, ready to argue, opening his mouth until “Stand down-“

There stood Valerie and Tuesday’s brother, Spencer, standing in the doorway of the theater.

Tuesday jumped up from behind Angela and Carole, rushing to meet her mother, “Mom. What are you doing here?”

Valerie gave a barely imperceptible smile to her daughter, ”I came as fast as I could after your song.”

Before Tuesday could ask, Spencer stepped up beside his other, explaining, ”I asked Kyle to let me talk to mom before we tried to leak the story, to see if she’d drop out of the runnings.”

”And I did.” Valerie said, her stoic demeanor turning heated, “I couldn’t agree with what that despicable man- Jerry- wanted me to agree with.” She wore a prominent frown that would scare anybody.

And it did, as they heard a timid, “Ma’am?”

Valerie returned to her stoic mask and sighed at them once more, ”Stand down. The bill has been removed for all distributions of creative art and everybody shall be released at once if they have been detained from this... inconvenience.”

The leader nodded respectfully at her, ”On your orders, Ma’am.” He began to walk out and his men followed his lead back to the vehicles.

* * *

Everybody else went outside as well and closed down the theater behind them.

After Tuesday had bid her mother and brother goodbye and everyone showed thanks, they all started to disperse until Carole, Tuesday, Angela, Gus, and Roddy remained with Katy off to the side.

They stood in silence until Carole broke it with an over dramatic yawn, “Welp. What an eventful day and I’m ready for bed. I’m not ready for long Toby to come busting down our door.” She said while nudging Tuesday.

”Definitely not.” She laughed.

Angela smiled internally at the group, grabbing her large sunglasses and straightening her coat.

She turned to them, announcing, “Thanks for the invite. It was _interesting_. I should probably be heading home.”

They all looked at her, “Oh. Already? We hope to see you again then, Angela.” Tuesday said with a cute smile and a small tilt of her head.

Carole smirked, “What about lunch? Or are you not willing to go with us?”

Angela waved her hand, and agreed offhandedly, “sure. Text me whenever.” As she started to walk off with Katy at her heals.

* * *

It wasn’t until she got into the taxi with Katy that Angela realized what she agreed to. By then, it was already to late as her phone buzzed-

It was Carole. She could tell.

**Unknown:** hey, did you know ertegun had your number? anyways, how does next week sound for lunch. youre paying

**Angela:** I’m aware.

**Unknown:** k. so thats a yes to everything. cool. see you then

Angela opted not to dig her hole deeper. Just sighed and pocketed her phone, after of course putting the number into her contacts.

What has she signed on to?


	2. Chapter 2

Carole and Tuesday arrived back into their lonesome apartment with Roddy and Gus a little while later, instantly seating themselves on the couch with a long sigh.

Roddy and Gus placed themselves by their kitchen stools, Gus congratulating them, “You know, I wasn’t sure you guys would be able to pull it off but you got everyone together and people are already talking about it.”

Carole sat up over the couch, “Really?”

Roddy pulled out his phone, “Yeah. No official news site yet or anything, but just people who saw it on tv.” He says while scrolling through different social media sites filled with comments. “They’re calling it the 7-Minute Miracle.”

Gus crosses his arms and hums, “Quite a fitting name for what you two pulled off.”

Tuesday in her soft voice pops up as well, being ever so modest, “We couldn’t have done it without the help of everyone else who showed up.”

”But you two were the ones who inspired them at first. That’s worth congratulating.” Roddy points out, looking back down to his phone at the comments.

Carole yawns once more, “Yeah, a day well done if I do say so myself.”

”It isn’t day.” Roddy comments.

Carole glares at him, “So I -politely- want to ask you to leave.”

Roddy glares back but does get off the bar stools with Gus as he pushes him towards the door, Gus turning back, “Just because you pulled off a miracle doesn’t mean we’re done practicing. I expect you two to be at the shop at 8am tomorrow morning.”

Carole groans loudly at him, covering herself with a blanket on the couch, “Bye Gus!”

”Bye Gus.” Tuesday calls.

Gus closes the door behind him and Roddy, their retreating footsteps echoing.

Tuesday turns to the covered form of Carole after a moment of confirming the boys were gone, softly calling, “Carole?”

”Tuesday?” Carole responds sleepily.

Tuesday stays quiet a moment, seeming to contemplate what she wants to ask, before saying in an even softer voice, “Do you think we did the right thing?”

And that definitely wasn’t what Carole was expecting as she awakes and sits up, ”Wha-? Of course we did. We made a miracle.”

”A 7 minute one. What about after that?” Tuesday says, and she does have a point there.

”What do you mean, Tues?”

”I mean- what about my mother? She dropped out of the election. Or Skip? He’s still in jail. Or Angela? She still lost her- everybody. Just because we ‘made a miracle’ doesn’t mean it’s a miracle for everybody. It doesn’t solve everyone’s problems.” Tuesday snapped.

Carole had never seen Tuesday like this in the year they’ve been together; she always saw her as the soft and kind girl who always hoped for the best. 

It broke her heart to know that Tuesday was that selfless and that real to think about everybody else.

In admittance, Carole hadn’t really thought about it. But she supposed her mother’s career didn’t rest on this decision and how she would have to go against her.

Carole wasn’t quite sure what to say.

”I don’t know. We can only hope our voice was loud enough to reach.” She settled in instead.

”And if it isn’t?” Tuesday continued questioning.

”It is. I’m positive.” Carole wanted to reassure Tuesday, but she stopped to question it as well, “But if it isn’t- we’ll keep trying. For them.”

”Okay.” Tuesday seemed satisfied for now, “You swear?” 

”I swear.” Carole answered honestly.

She laid back down under the covers in the couch, with Tuesday following her lead and hunkering down as well.

”Now get some sleep. Gus is going to run us ragged tomorrow.” Carole advised her.

It was a end to the miracled night for them tonight, but what about everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this because I really want to continue and I want people invested in this fandom as I was.  
> Next chapter will be focused on Angela  
> -OLW peace!

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this anime. The ending was rushed and had plot holes and I'm not ready to accept its actually over.  
> If you want this continuation, be sure to tell me. Next chapter will focus more on characters.  
> -OLW, peace


End file.
